Okaeri
by Sagashiteru
Summary: Set after Kana's end. After so painfully long, Taka finally asks his sister what he's always wanted to. (warning: incest)
**This fic is happy. If that offends your ancestors, please leave.**

* * *

The colors in the majestic park shone under the sun, the greens bright as the spring, and the flowers gleaming like a rainbow after the rain. In the distance there was a lake, its surface calm as the gentle Japanese wind blew over it, not too cold, but pleasantly cool like the spring it hailed. On the trees the sakura blossomed, the pink beautiful in the daylight. Not a cloud obscured the sun today, but it wasn't hot. Somehow Taka felt like it was the perfect day. The sun on his skin, and the wind, and even the gentle fragrance of distance flowers, it all felt like a soft caress, but what warmed his heart was the feeling of her small hand in his.

Kana walked beside him, as slight as she had ever been, but finally healthy. She wore a lavender sundress, the wind making it flow and accentuate her beautiful form. Her head was bowed, and a slight blush adorned her otherwise white cheeks, as if the promise of life was still too good to believe. Absentmindedly he gripped her hand tighter, caressing the back with his thumb. In slight surprise she looked up at him, before smiling, her blush growing ever so slightly darker, and snuggling into his arm. He paused for a moment, before putting his other hand around her and drawing her closer, embracing her in the gentle spring wind.

The leaves of the trees to their right, and before them after the small hill the stood on, swayed in the wind. Slowly, he pulled back, keeping his grip on her hand as he turned to the other side, taking in the splendor laid out before him. There was no one else in sight, the park feeling strangely intimate. Kana walked forward until she stood beside him, and softly she sighed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said.

"…Mhm," Taka said, but inside his chest his heart was pounding as he looked at the sight before him, painfully aware of the small velvet box in his pocket.

"…Kana…" he said softly, his voice seeming distant to his own ears. His sister didn't miss the change in his tone, and looked at him with wide, worried eyes, the look of apprehension on her beautiful face enough to melt his heart right then. He raised a shaking hand to caress the side of her face.

"I used to hate you, you know…" he began.

Her eyes widened more even than before. An "Nhn…" escaped her.

He looked to the left, over at the cherry blossoms. "I used to hate you… Used to hate how mom and dad only paid attention to you… Used to hate how their lives were all about you…"

She stared at him, and that hint of heartbreak in her eyes was like a knife through his chest.

"I still don't know when it changed…" he admitted. "I still don't know when my life became all about you too." He turned to look into her eyes again. "I still don't know when I fell in love with you…"

She gasped slightly, and her cheeks reddened in a blush.

"You mean everything to me, Kana… The time you were sick was the worst time of my life… Not knowing if you'd live or die… You know, to be honest, if you _had_ died… I'd probably have followed you."

"O – onii-chan…"

"I love you, Kana. I love you more than anything. I love you like a brother shouldn't love his sister, but I don't care anymore. You often say I can't focus on my own life because I spend all my time taking care of you, but you _are_ my life, you're all my life is about. I can't imagine being without you for even a moment…" He cupped her face. "I don't want to be apart from you anymore."

She still stared at him, but now her wide eyes were full of awe, not apprehension.

"I – " He averted his gaze. "I actually brought you here today because… Well – I have a – Well, I mean… I have something to ask you…"

Too scared to even look at her, he took his now violently shaking hands from her face and reached one into his pocket. Trembling fingers wrapped around the velvet box, and he fell to one knee as he withdrew it.

Kana's eyes widened. Her mouth fell open, and, with a gasp, she covered it with her hands.

His mouth strangely dry, he forced himself to look at her glistening eyes. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, he spoke the words that made him more nervous than anything he'd ever done in his life.

"Kana… Will you marry me? You'd make me the happiest man in the world."

In her mind flashed memories of her time with Taka, him bullying her when they were younger, him jumping in front of her to shield her from the bees with his own life, coming to see her at the hospital, taking her out, taking her to school, making sweet love to her, and Kana saw herself holding a bouquet of flowers, in a flowing white dress, seeing herself as her brother's bride. Her lip trembled, and her eyes swam with tears. She tried to answer him, but her voice seemed to be missing. Looking earnestly back into Taka's eyes as if begging him to understand the emotion she was conveying, she nodded furiously.

He slipped the ring on her finger. In one swift movement he rose, taking her in his arms, and she melted into him, the tears streaming down her face as she sobbed unrestrainedly into her brother's chest.

" _Oniichan_ , _aishiteru_ ," she whispered.

 _I love you._

"I love you too, Kana," Taka said softly. "I love you so much."

* * *

 **I don't know why I write stuff that's so sweet and happy. I guess it's because I keep watching tragic anime and playing tragic eroge that I kind of have to compensate for all that angst. That's probably why my fics are so sickeningly positive.**

 **Review, please? :3**


End file.
